Tammed Dragon
by Timbriny
Summary: Natsu is a virgin who doesn't know he his submissive and is about to get familiar with a brand new world, the world of BDSM. It all starts when he meets Madame Scarlet, and his life changes forever as he discovers more about himself through her than ever before. Rated M for obvious reasons. This story depicts a Domme-Sub relationship.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

 **Hey guys! How it has been a while since I published something. I had this story in the back of my mind for a while and finally decided to give it shape. Be warned this is an adult story, revolving around a BDSM domme-sub relationship, not just the simple act of sex. There is so much more to BDSM than just sex.**

 **The characters will be OOC, sorry about that. I won't bother you anymore and let you guys read it.**

* * *

The Gilded Lily was the finest sex shop in the entire city. It catered to upscale clientele and provided a discreet service, even offering private appointments for those who wished to shop with a little more privacy. It was run by Madame Scarlet, a woman in her twenties know for her demure and yet knowledgeable nature.

Madame Scarlet was known in the local BDSM circle but she currently did not have a submissive. Her last submissive went to university in another city and had decided that it was too difficult to return every week to see her and had called the agreement off. Madame Scarlet had been disappointed, but she understood. Still, as she looked out at the weather on the snowy afternoon as she clutched a mug of coffee in her hands, she wondered if she would have slept better the night before if she'd had a submissive to service her before she'd gone to sleep.

Unknown to her, someone who might just make that wish come true was about to step in through the door of her shop.

* * *

Natsu's breath turned to steam as it left his mouth on the chilly weather of the day. His attire was composed of dark pants and an equally dark hoodie. What didn't seat well with the weather were in fact his dark sunglasses. They made it look like he was up to something.

And in fact he was. For the past thirty minutes Natsu had stood outside of the Gilded Lily, a famous sex shop in his city, building up the courage to get in and buy his first sex toy. A lot a people didn't know this but Natsu was in fact a virgin and he figured what he needed was a sex toy before jumping into anything else. Natsu was a young man with brown eyes and vibrant pink hair, the latter being covered by the hood he wore.

"Come on Natsu, you can do this!" He said to himself for the hundredth time."You go in, pick a toy, pay it and get out. The shop is probably empty due to this weather come on!" Taking a deep breath he grabbed the handle and let his hand stay there for a few seconds. Not giving his thoughts another chance at second guessing he pushed open the door, removing his hood and glasses as he entered, the small bell indicating his entrance.

*DING DING*

As she heard the bell, Madame Scarlet turned to the door and offered a small smile to Natsu when she saw him, nodding her head. She was a fairly pretty woman with long, scarlet hair. Her eyes were a light brown, almost hazel and she had rosy, plump lips. Although Natsu couldn't see it she had a slender and voluptuous figure, usually making other woman feel jealous of her.

"Welcome to The Gilded Lily. Is this your first time?" Madame Scarlet purred softly, tilting her head to the side with an inviting smile as she set her coffee mug on the counter and walked out from behind the counter, still giving the man space in case he was the flighty sort. So many seemed to be. The Gilded Lily itself was rather nice, as far as sex shops went - the floor was a shining hardwood floor and it looked clean enough to eat off of. Most of the toys were in glass displays and the outfits seemed of good quality instead of the cheap mass-produced crap that most sex shops had in it.

Madame Scarlet herself was dressed in a burgundy cashmere sweater and a black pencil skirt, stockings and patent leather black high heels. She didn't look particularly intimidating, more like she wanted to be comfortable against the cold.

Natsu's eyes drifted over Madame Scarlet's body when she walked out from behind the counter. She was the definition of sex appeal. Her legs seemed to go for miles and her skirt outlined her hips perfectly. There was something about her dark leather heels that stirred something inside him, he himself not sure what. When he got wind of himself he had been staring and a blush had found its way to his cheeks. It was by luck that her question didn't miss him. "Yes... Yes it is, miss." He said, his voice cracking with nervousness. "Is it that obvious?"

Madame Scarlet smiled at him, her eyes twinkling and she tilted her head to the side as though she found his reaction adorable. "Not as such, but that's all right. If it's your first time, then you'll want someone to guide you," Madame Scarlet said, gesturing to all of the wondrous toys and implements of pleasure around. "There's quite a lot to look at, did you have a place you'd like to start, or were you content to browse?" She asked, putting her hand on her curved hip.

"You can try the toys out before you buy - we have a display model for most of them." She smiled, before seeing the inevitable shocked expression on his face, and then she uttered a small laugh. "On your earlobe. It's one of the most sensitive places you can try those sort of things... unless you'd prefer something with less power." She gestured to some of the toys meant for a man to insert his cock into. "Those ones I'm afraid you'll need to try with your fingers." She smirked at him, clearly playing a game of tease Natsu himself didn't even know he was playing; this was all new to him.

Natsu on his part couldn't believe what he was hearing, he could actually try the toys. He had thought about getting a sex toy but now that the numerous types had been displayed to him he realized he never actually decided which type he would choose, he didn't even know there were so many options.

"Can...Can you suggest something? As a first sex toy of course." Natsu asked. He didn't know what was happening with him, something about this woman made him feel weak, maybe it was were looks. Or maybe her posture? He didn't know what, all he knew was it made him feel powerless. And deep inside he enjoyed it without even knowing what it was.

"As a first sex toy? That's a very big responsibility you're laying on me," she teased lightly, tapping her lip with a long, dark fingernail.

"S-sorry miss, it wasn't my intention." Natsu apologized even though Madame Scarlet was simply teasing him.

The woman smiled at him and continued. "It really depends on what motions you find most pleasant. I hope you don't mind if I ask you a few questions about what you enjoy and what you'll be using it for, it helps me narrow down my choices and pick one that you'll truly... enjoy." Madame Scarlet smiled. She certainly had an air of authority about her, but it was the quiet confidence that she could please him if he obeyed her.

Natsu was unsure how to proceed, never imagining he would be asked questions when he decided he would buy a sex toy. Struggling for a while with the answer he eventually nodded, allowing Madame Scarlet to ask whatever questions she might have. He was nervous before and even more so now at the prospect of questions regarding this topic.

"So will you be using the toy you get today alone or with someone else?" She asked first, wondering if a vibrating bullet might be suitable if he wanted a cock ring to please a partner with as well. Natsu blushed hard as the question was laid out for him. He didn't know this was standard procedure for getting a sex toy and by now his cheeks were of stronger color than his hair.

"It would be alone..." Natsu admitted. "Miss". His eyes bulged as he added the title, not even sure why he had done it. _"What is wrong with me?! Why did I had 'miss'?!"_ Something about this woman really made him feel different, and it was killing him the pressure she placed on him just by her presence. But he was enjoying being killed. His body was telling him to run and stop this situation right now but something deep inside him, a hidden desire, told him to stay.

"I go by Madame Scarlet, by the way. Miss is unnecessary... ". She informed him, receiving a nod in response before continuing. "Hmm, alone. Were you thinking about getting something you could use around yourself?" Madame Scarlet walked over to a display case filled with toys to help a man masturbate. Some had realistic looking lips, some had soft looking pussies, others with tight anuses. "Something like this would fit over your cock and you'd stroke yourself inside of it. They're incredibly easy to clean and they're reusable." She said with a smile and added a teasing gaze. "Not to mention... discreet. A lot of them are made to look like flashlights or cans of energy drinks on the outside when you screw the lid on."

"I'm not sure mis...Madame Scarlet." Natsu was able to correct himself at the end as his blush only got stronger while his mind was trying to process everything that was happening. He was clueless, about the toys and about the woman in front of her. He felt he would do anything she asked, even if his body told him otherwise.

Madame Scarlet saw his blush and she saw how receptive he was to her. She had seen that look before, in her last sub, but she wanted to be sure before she made any moves. "Or would you prefer something for your rear? Something to nestle inside you while you please yourself with your hands?"

Natsu was caught off guard with the question, he never considered pleasing himself through his backside. "May-maybe the first..." He paused. Looking into her eyes he felt whole. He felt nothing would escape from her, the truth would come out. And truth be told now that the considered it the idea didn't feel that weird. It was something it would take a while but he could see himself trying it in the future, maybe not so soon but still. "Or-or… both" He whispered, hoping to save some embarrassment if she didn't hear him.

She smiled knowingly, a smirk reaching her face at the attempt he had tried, and she nodded, opening the display case and she took out one of the toys that resembled a soft, hairless pussy and she gently took his hand, showing him where to insert his fingers. She gently held his hand as she helped him finger-fuck the toy, her eyes looking into his. "Do you think that would feel good around your cock?" She asked him, perhaps being slightly more lewd than she would be normally, but she seemed to realize that this was precisely what he needed. "Feel the inside, it's very realistic." She encouraged him.

Natsu complied and inserted two of his fingers slowly, gasping at the sensation. Scarlet smirked, glad he was enjoying himself. "If you put a bit of lube in there it feels amazing, or so my male customers tell me." She smiled innocently, dropping the smirk she had before. "Of course, we have toys for the other side as well if you want something for both sides." She purred at him, releasing his hand gently while two of his fingers were deep inside the pussy of the toy.

"What.." He paused, uncertain of his own words. The toy around his fingers showed him something he had never felt before, he could only imagine how it would feel around his cock. "Can-can you show me more?"

"I can show you all sorts of things. We stock hundreds of toys," Madame Scarlet smiled, removing his fingers from the toy and setting it back in its place and moving to another display cabinet. This one seemed to house toys meant for insertion. "If you're new to putting things inside yourself, that's all right. As long as it's done slowly, it can provide immense pleasure, especially for a man." She smirks at him making Natsu gulp and swallow a lump he didn't know he had. Madame Scarlet then pulled out a small rubber toy only slightly thicker than her finger, with bulging areas and a rubber ring around the bottom that one would seem to use to remove the toy.

"This one is nice because it's slim. It's a good starter toy. Plenty of men masturbate while they have a finger inside themselves and this makes a nice substitute because you can have both your hands free to pleasure yourself in other ways," she said, letting him feel the toy which was smooth and soft. It was hard but not rigid and had a pliable quality to it. "It feels good for both men and women - you use it with a water-based lubricant."

Natsu eyed the sex toy and squeezed it, testing out its properties. His eyes were all over it but his mind drifted to Madame Scarlet, she was mesmerizing. He was able to focus his mind on the toy but somehow the idea of putting it in by himself didn't call him that much, he wasn't sure why. When she described it for him it felt much more, more...pleasurable. He couldn't help but imagine what it would feel like if _she_ was the one to put it inside of him. "I'm not sure I would be able to do it by myself, Madame Scarlet." He paused and tried to look away from her to gain the courage to speak his next words. But, surprisingly, he felt braver when in her gaze." _This_ is all new to me, very new." He admitted, the 'this' clearly not referring to the sex toys.

Madame Scarlet smiled serenely at him as she took the toy back and restored it to its place, a glimmer in her eye. "Ah, is that it? You need someone to guide you a little more than the services that are in store. Is that the case?" She tilted her head to the side, watching him carefully, a smirk reaching her lips. "There are things that could be done, in such a case."

"And...And what would I need to do to be able to get those...things?" His question only made her smirk grew in size, clasping her hands in front of her. "Well, it starts by being honest with yourself. Knowing what you desire and taking the steps to pursue it. Then, you are honest about your desires with those who could help you pursue them. " Erza could see Natsu wasn't aware of who he was, but she knew. Like many men and woman he was a submissive, but not even he himself knew, or if he did he decided to push that part of him away, not happy with the idea. "Tell me, why did you come in here today? Was it to buy a toy or to meet someone that could guide you?" She purred at him, her voice sweet yet filled with power.

Natsu pondered the question now that it was out. In fact he couldn't help but recognize she was right, he hadn't gone there just for a sex toy, that was the excuse he told himself to help him figure out his path. What he really needed was someone to guide him, he needed someone like Madame Scarlet, he needed Madame Scarlet. "To-to meet someone..." Natsu admitted, the truth was now finally out, and she could grasp it all for herself.

Madame Scarlet smiled and nodded, walking back to the sales desk, picking up her mug and taking a sip. The look in her eyes was like that of a lynx, unreadable and on the hunt. "And yet you came here, to me. Do you merely not know my reputation, or do you know and that is why you have come? Are you offering yourself as a sacrificial lamb on the altar of my pleasure or do you truly not know what I am when I am not running this shop?" She raised a single eyebrow, a slow smile spreading across her lips as she sipped her coffee, the question only making Natsu raise an eyebrow at it.

He never before had heard about Madame Scarlet but he wasn't close to this type of community. This was all new to him, every bit. "I really don't know Madame Scarlet..." Natsu paused, should he ask what exactly did she mean? If he did he was sure his life would change, everything he thought he knew would be given a new light. He had had a glimpse of that light and now he wasn't sure he could live without it.

"What is it you do, Madame Scarlet?" He inquired, his ingenuity getting the better of him.

"Oh, bless him, he's walked into my shop without knowing..." she sighed softly, smiling and taking a sip of her coffee. She put the mug down and looked deeply into his eyes, a small smile on her features. "I am known in this city as Madame Scarlet for a reason - Scarlet is my last name, naturally, but Madame is because it is a form of respect for one such as I: a Domme. I help guide those men and women who need a little more... discipline in their lives, so to speak. For some, it may be as intense as dictating what they eat and when they sleep. For others, it is a more casual experience where they come to me and confess their sins and are suitably punished for it. They leave feeling much better than one does leaving a Confession booth, let me tell you." Natsu's eyes bulged a bit. He had heard of such terms but he never thought he would identify himself with one of the side.

Madame Scarlet noticed his expression and decided it was best to reassure him just in case he got the wrong idea. "It is all entirely legal and people only do what they enjoy - I have a man who enjoys cleaning my house: nothing but, he desires to be ignored the entire time but derives great satisfaction from knowing that he has served me so. He does not wish any physical contact - many do not, at least not in the sexual sense. It is quite a heady thing to understand, pet." Madame Scarlet tilted her head to the side as she watched a slight shiver run up Natsu's body at the name she called him, a smirk reaching her lips. _"There's a good boy."_

Natsu listened as Madame Scarlet explained. He had heard of such things but never so detailed. He imagined himself serving her, whatever form it came... The idea took him to cloud nine. Did that mean he was a sub? One thing didn't seat well with him though, he didn't know why but when she mentioned the man who served her he felt a sting of jealously. What was happening with him and what was this woman doing to him... "So my behavior indicates I'm a submissive, Madame Scarlet?" He didn't know what else to say. At this point he himself was sure he was but he didn't know how to ask Madame Scarlet to guide him.

"Just that you're looking for something that you want and that you're not able to find. If the sounds of those things appeal to you it might indicate that you'd enjoy it. I see the look in your eyes, and there's a quick way to check if you'd enjoy it." Madame Scarlet rose and moved to stand in front of him. Natsu felt mesmerized by her, not just her figure but her presence, she was powerful.

While she was more or less the same height as Natsu, she had an incredibly commanding presence. She looked deep into his eyes and smiled. "Kneel for me, please." The sound of her voice reaching his ears hypnotized him. Before he could even think about his actions he was dropping down on his knees. _"I just acted on impulse, what happened?"_ He looked up into Madame Scarlet's strong eyes. He felt weak and strong at the same time. The thought of the man who cleaned her house pushed to the back of his mind. He would, however, need to ask her about that later.

Madame Scarlet smiled and moved so his cheek was pressed against her warm, fragrant thigh. She stroked the back of his neck and allowed him to remain knelt for a few moments to savor the feeling and decide if it was for him or not. "There you are, does that feel comfortable and nice?" She asked, stroking the back of his neck comfortingly.

It goes without saying Natsu never felt something so pleasant. He knew the sensation didn't come from her strokes or the touch of her thigh against him, at least not all. He knew the true satisfaction in that moment came from the fact she was in full control over him. He couldn't do anything; he didn't want to do anything. "Yes." He confessed, but deep down he needed more, he needed her to own him. "More..." He whispered in a form of a plea, his heart beating a hundred per minute and his breathing getting louder. She smiled and she felt the relaxation in his form, gently caressing his neck and cheek.

"More comes with time. I'm at work now." she said gently with a smile on her face. "If you truly wish to learn, I suppose that I could give you a little taster later this evening. Would you like that?" She asked, playing with the hair at the base of his skull.

"Y-yes please, Madame Scarlet." Natsu spoke, the words left his mouth before he could even think them over. He wasn't master of himself anymore, that role was falling more and more under Erza's jurisdiction. He let himself stay against her until he was told otherwise, he didn't want to get up unless told so.

Madame Scarlet let him stay there for a few seconds as she rubbed his neck and hair. "Good. You're a very good boy; I want you to stand for me." She told him, stroking his cheek. Natsu rose as soon as he heard the order, it was like his mind only listened to what she said, and his words didn't matter.

She went back to the sales desk and pulled out a small plain card, writing on it in a flowing, elegant script that seemed to match the woman entirely. "This is my phone number. When you're ready tonight, I want you to call me. No earlier than seven PM. Understood?" She looked at him, her eyebrow raised. "Yes, Madame Scarlet, I understand." Natsu took the card and placed it in his back pocket. The gentleness could only be compared to the gentleness one uses when touching their most treasured treasure.

"I'll be coming to you, so I expect you to have a nice place where you can be comfortable and serve me well." Natsu nodded in understanding and waited for Madame Scarlet to allow him to leave, he didn't even know how this routine was programmed into him... She moved to take her coffee cup in her hands again and nodded, sipping from the mug. "Drive safe, and be ready." She purred softly, waving goodbye, a smirk on her lips.

"Thank you, Madame Scarlet." Natsu turned and walked out, his mind focused on the woman behind him, his hand clutching affectively his back pocket. As soon as he got home he started cleaning up the place. He wasn't a messy guy but he wanted it to be perfect for Madame Scarlet's first visit. He couldn't contain his excitement. His mind kept drifting towards her figure, her presence, her power. He often found himself thinking about what she was doing.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **So? What did you guys think about? This was mainly an introduction chapter, a lot more will happen in the chapters to come.**

 **Just a quick note, usually first encounter don't happen this fast. First there's kind of like a background check on the other person to see if they are abusive in any way or just simple creeps. I decided to jump that part but please be aware that that is the way this type of relationships often go.**

 **Tell me all your comments in the reviews and don't forget to follow and favourite.** **See you guys next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:**

 **Be warned that this chapter contains spanking. Big thanks for my beta reader Earth Dragon Arnighte!** **!**

* * *

Erza Scarlet closed the shop fairly early, settling into her black Mercedes to drive to her penthouse apartment in the middle of the city. On the way she her mind was focused on what to do tonight in case Natsu called. There was always the possibility he got cold feet but something in his look told her that wasn't the case, it told her the opposite, that he couldn't wait to get started. When she got home, she found that her cleaning submissive, Jellal, was just finishing cleaning her oven.

"It smells lovely in here, Jellal, thank you." Madame Scarlet said with a smile, setting her keys on the counter and going through her mail.

"You're most welcome, Mistress. Your laundry is done as well. May I come back on Friday?" The blue haired man bowed to the woman.

"Yes, in the early afternoon. I may want the evening to entertain." Erza answered without moving her eyes from the mail. "Of course, Mistress. Thank you." He bowed and smiled at her, before leaving her alone to her own thoughts.

Madame Scarlet set her mail aside and looked in the fridge - he'd prepared everything for her to have one of her favorite dinners. Jellal was a good man, he simply enjoyed being a small part of her life. He wasn't a true submissive of her's, he simply enjoyed doing what he did, he had never been trained for the role her subs had in her life. She set about prepping the salad with the grilled chicken he'd made her, adding goat cheese, pickled beetroot, pecans as well as the vegetable. She sighed happily and settled into her favorite chair, picking at the salad in the wonderful silence of a freshly cleaned home.

* * *

Natsu finished cleaning his house right around seven. He took a look at himself and thought it was best to shower before calling Madame Scarlet. Getting into the bathtub he couldn't stop thinking about her, the new powerful woman that had entered in his life...she was mesmerizing... He got out of the bath after 15 minutes and dressed casually, more like he used to and not like he had been earlier when at the shop and now that he thought of it he regretted meeting Madame Scarlet in such a state.

Picking up the phone he took a deep breath, took a last look around the house and dialed the number in the card, his heart beating fast. "Hello there, you didn't change your mind after all," Madame Scarlet answered the telephone confidently from the other side, a small smirk on her lips that Natsu couldn't see. "Are you ready for me?" She asked, her voice a soft purr. "Are you sure this is what you want?"

Natsu didn't even hesitate, he himself was surprised. "Yes, Madame Scarlet, I'm ready and sure." He answered, his heartbeat acceleratingby the second.

"Good. I want you to text me your address so I can use GPS. When I arrive, you're going to take my coat and shoes off for me and have something ready for me to drink. Everything will happen from there. We'll go through what you want and need and see how I can help you. Be ready for me." The telephone clicked, not giving Natsu any time to say anything else - Madame Scarlet did not seem like the sort of woman that wasted time on pleasantries.

It took him a while to register everything that was happening before he dashed to the text app. Natsu obeyed and texted her his address. As soon as the details were texted to her Erza moved to her car and drove to her destination. She was still in the same clothes that she wore at the store, but she looked fresh and alert. She carried a large handbag with her, black leather, it looked to be a mid-range designer brand.

Meanwhile Natsu made the drink she requested. Luckily for him he usually kept good alcohol around, one characteristic of being lonely one would guess. He didn't know Madame Scarlet all that well so he wasn't sure what drink to make her. After a few seconds of thought the martini seemed to be the solid answer.

The time flew by because fifteen minutes later Madame Scarlet had arrived, knocking three firm knocks on his door. Natsu moved to the entrance and grasped the doorknob for a millisecond and then opened. He stepped aside to allow entrance which Erza gladly took, smiling at him as he entered. He placed his hands her shoulders to take the coat and started the procedure of removing it. It was a soft wool coat and smelled of her perfume and it slipped from her shoulders easily. Natsu took her coat and hanged it, resisting the urge to bury his nose in it and inhale her sweet fragrance.

"Well, I suppose that is one way to welcome me to your home," she laughed, looking at Natsu. "Have you been anticipating my arrival?" Her eyes as well as her smile showed she knew the answer, this was just teasing.

"Yes I have, Madame" He picked up the martini he had made and offered it. "Martini, Madame Scarlet?"

She smiled at him, taking the glass in her hands. "Interesting choice. Cold and sleek, is that how you see me?" Madame Scarlet sounded amused as the teased continued. She took a sip and nodded. Martinis were far from her favourite drink, but she could tell that the liquor was good and that he'd made an honest attempt to please her.

Natsu was a bit surprise but didn't know what to say, he was so nervous he didn't recognize a simple joke. "I uh, no Madame, far from it." His brain finally decided to help him as he stumbled a bit out of his stupor and guided her towards his dark red couch so he could remove her shoes, ohh how he wanted to touch her feet.

Madame Scarlet sat on the couch rather primly, extending her left leg in front of her, allowing him to see the shapeliness of her calves. "There you are, I see the way your hands tremble as they wish to take my shoes off. Are you a foot man, then?" She smiles, taking another sip of the martini as Natsu knelt down in front of her and started to remove her shoes, his fingers touching every bit of skin they were allowed to.

"Far from it, Madame Scarlet. You warm me and my world..." He confessed, his words simply left his mouth, not much thought was given into them. "I'm not sure what type of man I am, Madame, but this feels nice."

When Natsu was done she gestured that she wanted them paired carefully and left by the door which only made the pink haired man comply and placed gently like he been ordered to. He quickly returned to her, kneeling in front of her, not wanting to be away from her for more than a few seconds.

"Well, some men prefer breasts, and some men prefer rears. Some men prefer feet. There's really no wrong choice, as far as things go. A foot man might derive great pleasure from rubbing the sore feet of his Mistress after a long day, or kissing and licking her toes, or even pleasing himself using the arches of her feet if he is permitted." Madame Scarlet's words were educational and non-judgemental, she didn't seem to be the sort of person who disapproved of kinks, after all.

Just then did his words about how warm felt really click in her mind."You feel that way already? My, I'll need to protect you, my baby sub. You're falling head over heels with the idea of being dominated and there are those who would take advantage of such a wonderfully innocent man." She smiles at him, stroking his cheek, Natsu losing himself in her touch, and drinking more of her martini. "Now, where were we? Ah, yes. Discovering what you like. You must feel like a kid in a candy shop, surrounded by so many delicious options. Do you have any ideas where you'd like to begin your education?"

"The basics, Madame Scarlet, the how all this is supposed to take place. I'm not sure how to discover what I like and don't like ..." He felt so safe when she was touching him, nothing could harm him, he felt he could talk to her about everything.

"Well, normally things take a little longer than they did today, but I had a good feeling about you. Normally it's a bit more like... well, I'll use dating as an example. You might meet each other in public a few times, sass each other out to see if there's a connection, but I could sense that in you already. I've come to you to help you feel safe and secure in your own environment because it can be terribly intense sometimes, Pet," she said, stroking his hair as he remained knelt at her feet.

'Pet'... Never had one word felt so good in his ears, his body shaking inside at the sensation.

"As for what you like and don't like, you can learn over time. Some men think they'll like very little and they're the ones begging for the most random things in the end," Madame Scarlet smirked at him, clearly seeing Natsu as one of those. "You can also choose how deep the rabbit hole goes, as the movie saying goes. Some men only prefer it to... 'get off', and only want a girlfriend who can tie them down and spank them. Some men need a full-time Mistress to devote themselves to, to serve and be cared for by. Only you know in your heart what you need. Listen to your heart and don't let anyone else force you to make a decision before you're ready." Natsu's focused and listening face to all she was saying told her it was safe to continue, that h didn't have any questions so far.

"As for the basics, this is step one: learning to interact with your dominant, which for all intents and purposes, shall be me until you find one you wish to devote yourself to, all right?" She smiles kindly at Natsu, rubbing the back of his neck.

He wanted to say he only wanted her as a dominant, but the words got stuck, he couldn't say it right now as things were, even to him it felt soon. "Can you teach me, Madame Scarlet ? Can you...train me?" Natsu inquired, her rubs soothing to points he didn't know existed, and he felt like jelly just from her touch and presence.

"Why yes, I'm sure that I could if you desired it." She smiled, finishing the last of her martini and setting the glass aside on the side table, taking his head into her hands. Natsu blushed at the gesture, the lightest of red, almost invisible painting his cheeks. "Now, every dominant will have their own way to be greeted when they come home. My submissives are always trained to remove my coat and hang it up for me, then to remove my shoes and set them aside. It is one of the ways that they show their appreciation for me and make my life that little bit easier." Madame Scarlet smiled, rubbing his cheeks with one of her fingers. "And you've done that tonight, so thank you. You are a very good man for learning that so quickly," her voice was warm and rewarding. She was showing him what she would sound like when he learned quickly and was rewarded.

A nod was all Natsu could do as an answer to her thanking, his mind still adjusting to the fact he was so close to her. "Depending on if there is an intimate relationship or not, they may please me further in other ways to take away the stresses of the day: not all submissive and dominant relationships have this aspect and no one should ever force you to be intimate with someone whom you do not desire to be intimate with, even as a submissive." Madame Scarlet said seriously. "Understood?"

His blush was now almost visible at the mention of intimate relationships, Natsu trying his best to keep it hidden. "Understood, Madame Scarlet." He paused, he was nervous. He couldn't believe he was about to ask such a question to the woman in front of him. "What if...what if I w-want an intimate relationship?"

"Then it would be like anything else, something to be discussed between you and your dominant. There is still much that can be done without being intimate, but some prefer to have additional steps taken. A good example of this is chastity devices - your dominant owns your cock, for example, and locks it in a cage where you are able to urinate, but getting an erection is nigh impossible... and only they own the key." Madame Scarlet smiles wickedly, winking at him. Natsu couldn't help but imagine what it would be like for Madame Scarlet to own his cock, his body visually shaking a bit at the idea, only making Erza's smile turn into a smirk. "You strike me as the kind who will wish to serve your dominant in every possible way." She said, rubbing the back of his neck. "There is no shame in that." She told him warmly, Natsu smiling at her as he received some comfort.

"Now, for tonight I thought we could start with something simple. I am sure you're familiar with the idea of spankings as such. Well, I thought I could show you some light humiliation and a good example of percussive play by spanking you," Madame Scarlet said, receiving a nod as an answer. The idea pleased him, it was something simple and he could get the feel if he liked it or not.

At his compliance Erza continued. "I'll need you over my lap with your pants pulled down to expose your rear, like you're a naughty boy who is in trouble." She said, leaning back on the couch and offering her lap.

"Yes, Madame Scarlet." Natsu nodded and rose up. He took off his shoes and placed them out of the way. Next he took off his pants and briefs and positioned himself on all fours over Madame Scarlet's lap. The position exposed him but he liked it, he liked being in this situation for her.

Madame Scarlet stroked his hair comfortingly while he was over her lap. She could feel his cock against her thigh and could feel it twitching slightly, as though unsure of what to expect, a small smile reaching her face at his enthusiasm.

"Now, I'm going to strike your rear. I'm explaining now because it's your first time, but in the future if I tell you to ready yourself for your spanking, I want you to know that this is what it means." She hadn't expected him to remove his pants and briefs completely, just to pull them down, but that spoke to him being comfortable around her and she could hardly admonish him for that. Suddenly, the grip on his neck became firm, and she swatted his rear hard enough to give him a stinging sensation on his skin and making him moan at her touch. "What a naughty, dirty boy you are, coming into my store like you did today. You don't think I know what you need?" She purred into his ear, spanking him over and over again while she forced his head against the couch.

With each spank his butt was left stinging but he didn't feel hurt, it hurt of course, but hurt in a good way. In fact, each hit would cause Natsu to get more and more excited, anticipating for the next. By now his cock had hardened and was at full length. He never believed pain could feel so good. Erza felt it but didn't mention right away, a smirk finding its way to her lips "Madame knows. Madame Scarlet knows what I need." He proclaimed, his head buried on the couch. He knew but question was rhetorical but still he needed to answer it, he wanted to answer it.

"Naughty boys need spankings. They can't help having the thoughts that they do, but they need to be corrected." She purred as she spanked him ruthlessly, leaving his ass cheeks red and stinging. "Yes, I do know best, and what you need right now is a spanking because you're a dirty, filthy boy that is enjoying this far too much," Madame Scarlet purred, spanking each of his asscheeks in relatively quick succession, only making Natsu moan even more.

"I can feel your cock against my thigh, you dirty boy. You are liking this, aren't you?" She purred in his ear, her hand rubbing along his rear before spanking it again. Her hand stayed firmly gripped to his neck so he could smell her perfume on her body, she knew smell was a powerful ally.

"I'm sorry Madame Scarlet." Natsu proclaimed when the announcement that she could feel his cock reached his mind. "I am, Madame Scarlet, this pet is enjoying this." Natsu didn't know where that had come from. He had just called himself pet, this woman really had an effect on him, he couldn't think straight, least of all with her fragrance invading him.

His self proclaim didn't go unheard by Erza. "Are you, pet?" Madame smiled, rubbing his rear gently and letting him rest on her lap now. "I-I'm your pet, Madame Scarlet." Natsu said between breaths as he rested. The spanking at had felt good and her rubs on her rear were soothing him.

"For this scene, yes, you are my pet." Erza purred, scratching under his chin like she would with a puppy. "Otherwise you must wait for a dominant to choose you. You can choose to court one as a submissive, but they can choose to say no. Collarings are meant to last for a long time, quite like a marriage." She explained, stroking his shoulders and neck and allowing him a moment to himself, noticing how relaxed it made him feel. "I understand, Madame Scarlet." Natsu felt silly for getting ahead of himself, he wasn't in control of himself anymore.

"That was quite a good spanking you took, I'm proud of you for taking that. You may rest now, and collect yourself for a few minutes. Feel the good feelings running through your body and enjoy them." She purred at him encouragingly. "Tell me how you're feeling right now, sweet one."

"I'm feeling good, Madame Scarlet. That felt really good, I never imagined." He admitted, a light blush coming to his cheeks as he looked into her eyes, they were truly mesmerizing. They only enhanced the ecstasy he was feeling right now, his body and mind begging for more. Erza smiled wickedly at him, this was not over yet. "If that felt good for you, I can show you a riding crop. I brought one in case you wanted to try something a little bit more firm than a simple spanking."

The suggestion made Natsu raise one of his eyebrows. "What's a riding crop, Madame Scarlet?" He asked. It couldn't possibly be a real riding crop could it? The thought excited him if it really was but sometimes he really hated not being familiar with the sex world, not just the Domme and Sub relationship. He would need to study later.

"You'll need to sit like a good boy while I get it from my purse." She said, directing him to sit on the couch next to her, Natsu complying immediately like a good pet. Erza opened the large black leather purse she'd brought and she took a riding crop out: it appeared to be a plain black leather riding crop, the sort an equestrian would use. "This is a riding crop. I prefer it to whips for several reasons, though whips too have their place." Erza let a smirk reach her features. " A riding crop feels like little more than a firm spanking. It is a good starting tool to learn whether you enjoy being punished physically or not. It generally does not leave marks and there is a high level of control one has with it. Plus, it looks amazing in the hands of a dominant." She smiled as she posed like an imperious Goddess, the crop flexed slightly in her hands, showing the devastating potential of the weapon.

Natsu could only stare at the image of Madame Scarlet with the riding crop. If there was any doubt she was powerful until now, with that look it was washed away. "Does puppy want to see how this feels?" Erza inquired, though from the look in his eyes she already knew his answer.

"Puppy wants to know how it feels, Madame Scarlet..." Natsu breathed out, his eyes focused on the crop wondering how good it would feel against his skin. "Then, on the floor on your hands and knees, puppy. Cup yourself with a hand." She instructs him, pointing to a point on the floor before her.

Before he could even think Natsu was already walking towards the place she had ordered him to. He placed his hands and knees in the hard floor. He was excited, not even the cold could diminish his excitement, the evidence being shown in his hard cock. He braced himself, not because he was afraid but because he was reaching his limit, he was a virgin after all. He wasn't confident in being able to withstand the spanking without ejaculating on the floor. Erza was aware of this; the state his cock was in clearly told her he was reaching his limit, but she didn't seem to be concerned about his state of arousal, perhaps because she knew how intense it could be and she didn't expect him to be able to control himself yet.

She started slowly by rubbing the crop from shoulder to rear on his body, letting the leather warm up and getting him used to the feel of it on him, the leather sending chills down his body as the crop went over his skin. Chills as good as they had never been, the leather was pleasant to him. "I'm only going to spank you lightly with it at first, puppy. You're a good boy and if you want it harder, you just say 'Please, Mistress' and tell me what you want. Understood?" She asked him, rubbing the crop across his rear.

Natsu nodded to her, not finding in himself to form words right now. She flicked the crop across his rear, as gentle as her spanking has been, not even making him flinch. It hadn't been that different from her hand and right now he needed more.

"How does puppy like that?" Erza inquired with a smirk on her face. "Please Mistress, harder..." Natsu answered, wanting to be brought to his limit. Madame Scarlet flicked the crop doubly as hard as the last strike had been, smoothing the area with the leather after it. "Good puppy," she purred at him, striking him again. She was watching the reactions of his body and if he presented himself to her a little more, she'd strike him slightly harder.

"Such a good puppy," she purred at him, striking him repeatedly at the same strength until his ass really started to sting, just on the happy side of hurting, making Natsu struggle with each flick, not because it hurt, well it did but in a good way to him. He struggled because with each flick it was becoming harder and harder for him to hold his ejaculation. Her voice complementing him only raised him to another level.

Even at his limit his body acted on its own, begging for more even though it meant he would come. "Please Mistress, harder...harder. He gasped pushing his rear higher towards Madame Scarlet, his breathing heavy due to pleasure.

Madame Scarlet smirked at his plea and she began to strike him rapidly now, each strike resounding and hard enough that it hurt just a little rather than stung. Natsu's ass was bright red now and she didn't seem like she was going to stop unless he asked her to. Over and over she punished his rear, making Natsu experience ecstasy with each flick, his moans filling the room, and walking around him, letting him see her well-shaped calves as she spanked him mercilessly.

In Natsu's mind, Madame Scarlet handled the crop like a goddess, each strike precise to deliver pleasure, the image of her feet only bringing him closer and closer. "Good puppy, such a good, little puppy." She rewarded him with a proud tone in her voice as she spanked him over and over with the riding crop.

When she complimented him in that voice, followed by a series of strikes Natsu couldn't hold it anymore. "Ahhhhh..." He moaned as he ejaculated on the floor, jet after jet hitting the wood, Erza stopping her strikes with a smirk on her face as she watched the spectacle.

She moved to stroke his rear gently, the soft skin on her hand rubbing gently to soothe the pain in his rear. "Oh, you did enjoy that, didn't you, puppy?" She purred at him, smiling, as she stroked his neck again, considering whether or not to humiliate him further or to end the lesson. "Normally I would make a puppy lick his mess up off of the floor if he came without permission, but it is your first time with a Mistress, so I will forgive you." She strokes his head gently, smiling.

"I'm sorry, Mistress..." Natsu apologized, his breath coming under control now. "I did, I enjoyed it very much, Mistress." As he said those words he relived the moment in his head, the spanking from her hand to the crop, it was all still to recent, to pleasurable. Before he could control it his member was getting hard again, pushing against the floor and his own mess.

Erza noticed his state and smiled, ledding him away from his mess a couple of feet to the side, allowing him to rest his cheek against her thigh while he knelt on the floor. "Good, I want you to take a few minutes just to rest and enjoy yourself, enjoy how you feel." Madame Scarlet said, rubbing her fingers through his hair. "That was likely quite an intense experience for you." She said understandingly.

"It was, Mistress. Thank you for providing this pet such a feeling." Natsu answered, while the ecstasy had yet to leave his body. Who knew something could feel like this. He had discovered a brand new world, and he loved it.

"You're more that welcome. When you're feeling ready, tidy what's on the floor and come to sit with me on the couch. You can put your clothes back on if you would prefer." Madame Scarlet instructed, seeming quite comfortable with the entire process. She moved to put the riding crop away in her purse, taking care so it did not get bent while Natsu got up from where he was and cleaned up what he had left off on the floor. He would have to control himself on future times.

He got dressed after cleaning and went to seat next to her, her perfume still as strong as ever. "Madame Scarlet will do for now instead of Mistress - which isn't even my preferred term anyhow. You are back to our regular interactions. You don't need to serve me as we speak. " Erza stated when Natsu sat next to her, stocking his neck and smiling at him.

"If you don't mind me asking, what is your preferred term, Madame Scarlet?" He asked while subconsciously he fell into her touch as she stroked his neck. "To those who are owned by me, and only them, I am known as Goddess." Madame Scarlet said simply. "It is far more meaningful than Mistress, and only they are allowed to utter it because it represents a special bond between us." Erza stated, Natsu nodding in acknowledgement. He understood enough to know he was not yet qualified to call her by that title.

"Truthfully, how did that feel for you?" She continued now that Natsu appeared to have calmed down from his climax.

"It felt incredible, Madame Scarlet. I didn't know I could feel something like that, each strike just made me want more... Is that weird?" Natsu inquired as well in response, he didn't know what was normal, or if there was a normal!

"It's not weird at all, in fact. Most submissives enjoy light physical punishment like that. The ... pleasure you felt was not unusual at all and I'm quite proud you enjoyed it that much. You must tell me something, though." Erza paused and looked deeply into his eyes. "Have you ever been with a woman intimately?" He was a little taken aback by her question.

In that moment, looking into her eyes, he could do a lot of things: lie, dodge the question, even fake a stroke. But Natsu knew Erza would know if he was not telling the truth, somehow he knew she would know. "No, Madame Scarlet, I have never."He confessed a secret no one knew and yet he was telling her. He realized he was becoming more and more comfortable with Madame Scarlet.

Erza wasn't all that shocked, she anticipated this answer. Madame Scarlet nodded, absorbing the information, as she gave him a soft smile and a kiss on his temple. "Then you must be careful who you devote yourself to, my sweet. It is important that they know what a special gift you are, so untried and perfectly ready to train. It is very rare for a dominant to come across someone that they do not have to train the bad habits out of. You could be a perfect instrument of pleasure to the right person." If anything, Madame Scarlet made it sound like a good thing that he was still a virgin which made Natsu more comfortable as he smiled at her while she stroked his neck gently. "I want to protect you from the bad things that might happen, my sweet. There are plenty who will want to get their hands on such a handsome, obedient young man.

Natsu couldn't help blushed at all she was saying, she didn't judge him, quite the opposite. "Thank you, Madame Scarlet. I'm truly blessed for having someone like you to teach and train me." His blush seemed to only intensify as he said those words, making Erza smile at him, no judgment on her face whatsoever, she simply wanted to protect him.

"Look, there's a little party on Friday, a get-together for the people interested in the same things that we are. Would you like me to introduce you to some of the people in this community? Perhaps you'll find someone you wish to pursue there." Madame Scarlet raised her eyebrow, looking as though it would be a great adventure. "I'd prefer if you came with me so no one could take advantage of you."

Natsu wasn't sure of her request. He was touched by the fact she wanted him to go with her so she could protect him. The idea of pursuing other people didn't look all that great to him but he didn't show it. For some reason doing this with someone other than Madame Scarlet didn't seemed as good to him. He wanted to tell her what he thought, that he only imagined her as the Domme in his life. "I uh…..I…".

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **So? What did you guys think? I hope you are enjoying this story as much as I am enjoying giving it shape. For those wondering, sex won't happen for a while, it rarely does in these relationships at the beginning, and first their bond has to be developed.**

 **Tell me what you guys think about this chapter in the reviews, it helps out a lot. Thank you for your comments on the last one, it is a great motivation. Don't forget to follow and favorite, thanks! You guys rule, see you next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Be warned this chapter contains spanking. Big thanks for my beta reader Earth Dragon Arnighte.**

* * *

"I uh…..I…". It took Natsu a while to find the words he wanted. He didn't mind going to that party but he already knew he wouldn't be looking for someone to own him, he had already found that person. "Thank you, Madame Scarlet, for inviting, I'll go with you." He answered, catching Erza off guard. She certainly couldn't have predicted that he would feel that way, so she was trying to be as generous as she could regarding to introduce him to other dominants. It seemed as though learning to communicate his feelings would be part of his learning.

"You're welcome, I expect you to dress appropriately. I'll assume you own no leather yet. Wear all black, no underwear, and boots if you have them. Be ready for eight PM on Friday." Erza says, smiling. "Did you have any other questions?"

"I do have all those things, minus the leather. " Natsu informed her. "Will you pick me up from here, Madame Scarlet?"He didn't know what else to say but he figured as long as she was with him he would be alright. His question got him a confirmation nod from Erza as she moved to stand and stretch. She walked towards her shoes and slipped them back on.

"Yes, and I'll be dressed slightly differently than I am today. If you have any questions in the meantime, you can text me." She says softly, smiling at him. "Are you happy for me to leave or do you need anything else before I go?"

Natsu shook his head from side to side in response to her question."I am very happy. Thank you very much for today, Madame Scarlet, it was really enlightening." He walked towards her and walked her to the door, her fragrance still as strong as it had been since she arrived. He picked up her coat once again and placed it back on her, receiving a thank you smile from Erza, no words were said.

She walked out to her car and gave him a brief wave as she drove away. After that Natsu all but dragged himself over his house. He was tired, the spanking taking more out of him than he though. He managed to clean his mess that was still on the floor before going to bed. That night all his dreams were about a certain powerful redhead.

* * *

The week passed by pretty fast, Natsu's thoughts always around Erza. He couldn't stop wondering just how lucky he was to have found her. She was powerful yet kind, strict yet compassionate. She was the full package.

Friday night eventually arrived and right around seven thirty past noon Natsu got a text from Erza. "On my way. Be outside and ready to go for 8pm. Madame Scarlet." When he received the text Natsu had already dressed for the occasion and was pacing around his house. He walked out earlier just in case Madame Scarlet arrived before 8PM.

A car rolled up to the curb a few minutes early, and Madame Scarlet, inside, looked stunning. She was wearing a low cut, PVC dress that nearly reached her bellybutton but was black everywhere else and some sort of black fur (it was either real or a very realistic fake) around her neck and on both of her shoulders. Her eyes were a smoldering golden smoky eye and she had dark, vampish lips. "Get in." She ordered him, leaving no room for doubts, Natsu getting in as soon as she said those words. "Can you drive? If you can, you should be driving your Mistress around when you find her, that's part of your duties." She told him, gesturing to the seat next to her. The car was warm and clean and it was manual transmission.

"Yes, Madame Scarlet, I can drive. Manual or auto." Natsu admitted, it was one of the things he had most pride in being able to do. Madame Scarlet seemed to have no trouble driving a manual transmission as she drove them deeper into the city.

"Good, I prefer to be driven when I have a submissive and I know there are other dominants who will feel the same way." Erza informed him, Natsu nodding in understanding. He wouldn't mind driving her around. Natsu was so lost in the conversation and so lost Madame Scarlet he didn't notice the car slowing down until it had actually stopped in front of a large house.

"Did you have any questions for me before we go inside?" Erza inquired him still in the car. She wanted to make sure Natsu was comfortable with the situation.

"How am I to address the people there?" He asked. Now that he was so close to the party he was starting to get nervous, he didn't want to embarrass Madame Scarlet.

"Sir or Ma'am will do. You are not their submissive, after all, but you will still show them respect. As for me, you may still call me Madame or Madame Scarlet. I am taking you there tonight as ... an equal. A submissive, but an equal." Madame Scarlet explained as she got out, a vibrant smile pointed at Natsu. "If you wish to leave at any time, you need only tell me. I will bring you home, and we will discuss if anything bothered you, all right? You may see people performing sexual acts but you are welcome to decline if you do not want to join in." She explained. "Everyone is lovely here. As for submissives, always ask their owner if it is all right to speak with them before speaking directly to them." Madame Scarlet explained, walking up the drive with Natsu in tow, glad she had remembered to mention such an import fact.

"Understood, Madame Scarlet." Natsu said. He didn't know what else to say right now, his mind still going over everything that was happening.

Before he could say anything else Madame Scarlet knocked on the door and was greeted by a tall man all in leather. "Madame, you've joined us this evening!" The tall man smiled and embraced her, kissing both of her cheeks. "It's been so long since you attended one of our parties that I thought you might never return."

"Oh, you know me. It's difficult to keep a good girl down." She laughed, smiling. "This is Natsu, he is with me tonight but he is uncollared. Natsu, this is Sir Simon. He is one of the main dominants in the area." Madame explained.

"Nice to meet you, Natsu." Sir Simon offered his hand in a friendly handshake.

"Nice to meet you too, Sir." Natsu acknowledged his handshake. He was trying to remember the rules she had told him: treat people as Sir or Ma'am and if they are a sub don't talk to them without asking permission. So far he thought he was doing a decent job.

"Welcome to my home." Sir Simon said, allowing them to go inside. Madame Scarlet led Natsu through to the living room, where a few other submissives and their owners were sat. It was a large living room, a bit like a mansion. There was a pretty blonde girl with nothing more than nipple clamps on going around with flutes of champagne. Madame Scarlet took one and gestured for Natsu to take one if he wanted, which Natsu decided not to take.

He wasn't trying to be disrespectful; he just thought it was best to keep all his wits in perfect shape. "Thank you." Erza said to the girl, before looking across the way where a woman dressed similarly to her sat with a man about Natsu's age. The man was wearing a collar that was attached to a leash that the woman was holding. "That is Mistress Minerva, and ... is that a new boy of yours?" She asked Mistress Minerva, who beamed, nodding.

"Yes, this one is known as Pig for now, because he's quite a little pig and needs to get used to it. Look at the cute little tail he has. Pig, show your tail off." Mistress Minerva commanded. Pig immediately moved to the ground, his rear pointed at Madame Scarlet and Natsu and exposed the butt plug with a curly tail attached that he was wearing.

Natsu resisted the urge to open his eyes in a manner that would seem surprised. He was surprised by the tail; he never knew something like that existed. He thought to himself he might not yet be ready to that kind of play, but in due time, one thing at a time. "What a charming little tail." Madame Scarlet agreed. "This is Natsu. He's uncollared at the minute, but I figured I would take him to see what's what."

"Oh? And how are you finding it, Natsu?" Minerva asked, turning to him.

"Everything is simply exciting, Ma'am. I never knew there were this many possibilities." He answered Mistress Minerva, his eyes not staring completely into hers, just around them so he wouldn't cause trouble by giving an idea of defiance.

"Oh, you are an innocent one, aren't you?" Mistress Minerva smiled, tilting her head to the side. She was older than Madame Scarlet, in her late thirties and had dark hair. "Well, Pig was once like you but now he knows better: he is a filthy little pig that deserves to have a tail like that in him. If you pull on it, it makes him squeal." She laughed, shaking her head.

Pig seemed proud of his tail, and he turned around, looking at Madame Scarlet for a moment as though wondering what she'd be like as a Mistress, before crawling back to his own Mistress.

"I trained Natsu with the crop the other day. He enjoyed it greatly, didn't you, Natsu?" Madame Scarlet asked, rubbing his neck possessively almost making Natsu lose his composure as did so. There was some sort of magic in her touch that it always made him feel weak.

"I did, Madame Scarlet, it was a very good experience." The old Natsu would have blushed when someone said those things about him but the fact it was Madame Scarlet doing it didn't stir that reaction in him. He didn't know what else to add. Being if the presence of both Madame Scarlet and Mistress Minerva was overwhelming.

"Have you claimed him yet?" Mistress Minerva asked curiously, patting her lap for Pig to put his head in it.

"No, I wanted him to meet more people and to learn more about what our world is like before taking that choice away from him. It's easy for people to meet me because of my store. That doesn't mean they're always compatible."

"True, remember Charlie?" Minerva asked rhetorically.

"Everyone remembers Charlie. You struggled so much with him and in the end he just admitted he was in it to get laid." Madame Scarlet rolled her eyes. "Surely there are easier ways to get laid than to become a slave. Does Pig do any tricks?" She continued, not giving chance for questions in that pause.

"Yes, I've been teaching him to be a perfect Pig bench. Watch." Mistress Minerva smiled, gesturing to Pig. "Bench, Pig." Pig moved to kneel on his hands and knees, allowing Mistress Minerva to sit on his back. He looked blissful as Mistress Minerva sat on him, glad to be of use.

Natsu couldn't help but watched as Pig become a stool. He really seemed to be enjoying that. Well he couldn't blame him, he would love for Madame Scarlet to sit on him. Just the thought almost made him blush. Not fully grasping the conversation that had taken place he wanted to ask something to Madame Scarlet. Who was this Charlie and what had happened?

"If you don't mind me asking, Ma'am, who was Charlie?" Natsu's curiosity got the better of him and the words left him. Maybe it wasn't such a bad thing, this was a specific community and he hadn't disobeyed Madame Scarlet.

"Charlie was someone who courted Mistress Minerva seemingly with the intention of becoming collared by her, except he resisted her every attempt to train him. It came out in the end that he simply wanted to sleep with Mistress Minerva rather than to be her boy. Not knowing one's true desires makes things... difficult." Madame Scarlet answered, Mistress Minerva nodding in agreement.

"Yes, so be sure before you offer yourself up to any Mistress or Master you aren't wasting their time." Mistress Minerva pointed out.

"I'm sorry something like that happened, Ma'am." Natsu sympathized. He still didn't know how everything worked but he knew enough to know that would not be a pleasant experience, especially for a Domme.

Mistress Minerva smiled at Natsu, looking him over as she stayed sat on her Pig. "Thank you, Natsu. You're a polite young man. You'll do well here." She purred, patting her Pig's rear. Quickly after that she pulled on his tail slightly, making him squeal in pleasure. Pig's cock was getting hard. It was a nicely-sized cock, but not as big as Natsu's.

"Oh, he does love that, doesn't he? He's an aroused little piggie now." Madame Scarlet giggled.

"He loves humiliation, feel free to call him what you will. He is a very dirty little pig." Mistress Minerva said proudly.

Meanwhile Natsu had been a bit away from the conversation, his mind beating around what Madame Scarlet had said. 'Not knowing one's true desires makes things... difficult.' He felt like that sentence was for him, telling him to discover what were his likes and dislikes. Unfortunately Natsu was drawing a blank on what things he could do with Madame Scarlet. So far his options were all in the area of a pig tail and he wasn't ready for that yet. He looked around the room and a lot of different scenarios were in front of him.

On one side was a female sub and her Mistress performing some sort of bondage and spanking for everyone to see. The sub was tied, her arms held high and the Mistress had a riding crop, occasionally striking her. This image brought good memories of his night with Madame Scarlet.

On the other side, were two subs, one male and another female being carried around by the collars they had, they were completely naked. This, Natsu thought, was something meant as training, they were experiencing a light form of humiliation, they were probably both new subs like him.

From the two sides his eyes seemed to focus more on the first, the pleasure from the riding crop still present in him, he could only imagine how that would feel if he were to be tied up. Minerva took notice of him looking around, a slow smirk making its way onto her face.

"I see your eyes wandering already... has something caught your eye? Is Madame Scarlet torturing you by letting you look but not play?" Mistress Minerva sounded amused.

"He could play if he wanted to, naturally, but it's baby steps at the minute. I fear something like the tail would be a bit far for him at the moment... he's still discovering what he likes, though hopefully the expression on Pig's face will let him know that it can be enjoyable, with the right Mistress." Erza stated, trying to protect Natsu from anything to drastic right now.

"Oh, indeed. Pig will be practically dripping pre-come all over the floor soon. He loves being exposed for sexy women. Do you like that, Natsu? Being naked in front of beautiful women?" Her smirk turned wicked as she looked him up and down. Her question also made Natsu look back to her. Hearing her inquiry mentioning beautiful woman, his eyes, in the speed of blink, completely unnoticed, spared a look towards Madame Scarlet.

"I do, Ma'am. Although not many opportunities have presented themselves." Natsu answered. For Madame Scarlet who knew of his past in the sexual world, which was none, she would understand the statement. However, Minerva, who did not know he was a virgin wouldn't get its full meaning.

Madame Scarlet couldn't help but smile at his answer, he was still now innocent, oh how she loved it. Leaning over at Natsu, her words a mere whisper in his ear. "I think she means right here and now. If you're comfortable, you could take your shirt off..." Madame Scarlet told him, though her words were clearly protective.

"Yes, of course, why not undress a little now, Natsu?" Mistress Minerva said, sipping the champagne as she got back up to sit on the couch. She pulled her skirts up a little and looked to Pig, who had not moved. "Pig, eat." She instructed him, and he bounded over to her, beginning to lick her pussy voraciously, nuzzling down against the soft downy hair that surrounded her cunt. "Oooh, good little Piglet. That's how he got his name, you know... eating, rimming, it doesn't matter. He does it all and he does it so well."

Without caring too much on what Pig was doing, Natsu knew he didn't have to take off his shirt but deep inside him he wanted to be seen, he wanted Madame Scarlet to see him. She had yet to see him without a shirt after all. He removed his shirt and dropped in to the floor, this earning him a smile from Madame Scarlet while rubbed the back of his neck softly, like a reward.

"Good boy." she said gently, turning his head so he could watch the way that Pig was eating out Mistress Minerva. "I want you to watch them. Look at the way Pig pleases her selflessly. His hands aren't on his cock; he's pleasing her and her alone. He's worshipping her." Madame Scarlet said.

Natsu took mental notes on what Pig was doing and what Madame Scarlet was saying, to please the master and now one self. He would not forget that. Mistress Minerva was moaning, wrapping her legs over her lover's shoulders and pushing her pussy against his face.

A female slave stopped by and bowed before Mistress Minerva, and she smiled and nodded. The female slave climbed into Mistress Minerva's lap and began to make out with her, as though Pig were little more than a sex toy to be used. Pig's cock got even harder watching his Mistress make out with another woman, he was grunting and whimpering and sniffing at the slave's holes, which made her squeal. "Naughty Pig! Leave the sweet girl alone!" Mistress Minerva shouted.

Meanwhile Madame Scarlet's fingers were rubbing against the inside of Natsu's knee idly. He could feel her touch and it was turning him on more than the show in front him if the bulge in his pants was anything to go by. This of course didn't go unnoticed by Madame Scarlet who could see the bulge in his pants and smiled softly. She knew the time would be close when he would want to give himself to someone. The choice remained who. Perhaps he appreciated the educated, older charms of Mistress Minerva?

The woman in question seemed more than happy with the two slaves around her, stroking the tits of the girl straddling her lap while Pig ate her out. If Natsu was watching closely enough, he could see that Pig was almost at the point he'd been at last night, ready to come with barely any touches. "How do you like seeing that up close, knowing that you could be there pleasing your Mistress like that in front of others?" Madame Scarlet whispered, rubbing his thigh softly.

"My, what's happening here?" Sir Simon came by with a grin, interrupting anything Natsu might have said. "Good girl, Millianna, my little slut. You make sure you offer everyone a pleasurable experience tonight." Sir Simon stroked the female slave's head before taking a seat next to Mistress Minerva and looking to Madame Scarlet.

"Erza, you look dressed to kill tonight, and yet you're sitting this one out? You could have your pick of the litter." Sir Simon grinned at her, relaxing on the sofa. Apparently Madame Scarlet's first name was Erza and she and Sir Simon were on a first-name basis.

Natsu looked at Madame Scarlet as her first name was said. He never had given it much thought now that he heard it, but he never imagined it would be Erza. It was a very beautiful name, but he was not gonna say it out loud now, her image depended on it since she was the one who brought him there.

"I'm not choosing anyone tonight, just letting Natsu get a feel for things." Madame Scarlet smiled. "He's learning quite a lot, I think."

"I am, Madame Scarlet." Natsu admitted as he watched the situation before him, succumbing to Madame Scarlet's thigh rubs, by now his cock had reach full length and was feeling suffocated inside his pants.

"Good, I want you to see what you like, what you might dislike... what feels good and turns you on and what doesn't." Madame Scarlet smiles even more at him. "You look like you're wondering. About Millianna? " And in fact he was. When the female slave had arrived he figured she belonged to Minerva, but now it turns out she belonged to Sir Simon. He didn't know Dommes allowed their slaves to please other Dommes; this was a completely new world to him.

"She belongs to Sir Simon but just then she asked to join the scene of Mistress Minerva and Pig - if you noticed, she waited until she was acknowledged before getting on Mistress Minerva's' lap. Millianna is a 'party favor tonight, so to speak. She is allowed to give herself to those whom she wants to, though she likely has certain rules that Sir Simon makes her follow-"

"-no fucking guys without condoms." Sir Simon interjected, nodding and smiling at Millianna.

"Indeed, a wise choice and one meant to keep her safe." Madame Scarlet explains. "It doesn't mean you have to be a party favor if you become a submissive, but Millianna seems to like the attention of both women and men and I believe Sir Simon likes to watch her with women." As Madame Scarlet explained it to him Natsu got a new insight on what Millianna did. Although he understood and didn't judge, who was he to do it anyway, he didn't see himself as a party favor. He saw himself as being pleased by only one Domme.

"I love it. She's my little minx." Sir Simon chuckled.

"If you need more relief, you could take those pants off, Natsu." Madame Scarlet whispered in his ear. Pig was naked except for the butt plug, so it wasn't like he'd be the only naked one, after all.

"Understood, Madame Scarlet." Natsu said, her breath in his ear only pushing him more. He removed his shoes and then off came his pants. Like he had done before he took them completely off, as well as his briefs. He was all out for everyone's eyes, although he only needed Madame Scarlet's. He didn't know what to do next as he stood there, he was waiting for his orders, orders which had to come from Madame Scarlet's mouth and no other, this attitude earning him a smile and a kiss on the temple from Erza.

"Good boy, look at how big you are compared to Pig. Mistress Minerva's going to be so jealous," Madame whispered in his ear, gesturing down to his erect cock. "I want you to tell me what you want most in the world right now, Natsu," Madame whispered in his ear, her fingers still sliding against his thigh. Sir Simon seemed to be busy watching Millianna make out with Mistress Minerva and Pig was squealing as he made his Mistress come happily against his face. "What do you need right in this instant?" Madame Scarlet asked him.

Madame Scarlet's breath stirred him even more, he couldn't hold it anymore. He needed...needed..."Pain, Madame Scarlet. Like the other night. He paused and looked towards her. "Maybe tied?" He concluded, Madame Scarlet smiling and nodding in acknowledgement.

"Do you want to see all of these people watching you as I strike you until you come, helpless to my touch?" She whispered in his ear, rubbing his hip. "Very well." Before Natsu could even change his mind, not that he would, Erza called out Simon. "Sir Simon, do you have a harness point that isn't being used right now and a spare crop?"

"For you, Erza, anything. There's a harness point in the corner there - it's a false light." Sir Simon grinned, standing and pulling the point from the ceiling and affixing some rope to it, making sure it would take the weight of Natsu. "If you get to tying him up, I'll get you a crop."

Madame Scarlet moved over to the harness point, pulling Natsu along and beginning to weave a comfortable tie around his arms. She raised them over his head and left him there, exposed. "Is there anywhere you don't want me to touch you, before we start?" Madame asked him, rubbing his neck comfortingly.

Natsu's breath was getting faster with anticipation. "With the crop, everything but my cock, Madame Scarlet. Without it, anywhere is fine, thank you." He braced himself with anticipation for the strikes, his cock standing tall and hard as a sign of his arousal.

Madame Scarlet smiled and nodded at his answer, beginning to run her hands down his body possessively. She knew that he was too far in the rabbit hole now to ever go back to his old life. He'd probably give his virginity to his first Mistress, a strong bond between them that might not ever be broken. It would be interesting to see how that turned out. Sir Simon returned with a crop that was not unlike the one that Madame Scarlet used the other day.

"I want you to thank me when I strike you. Remember the rules?" She told him, reminding him that he was to call her Mistress in a scene, receiving a nod from Natsu as confirmation.

Sir Simon stood back to watch, and Millianna went to sit at Natsu's feet, perhaps hoping that he'd come on her. She giggled and flashed him her tits and pussy. Even Pig and Mistress Minerva were watching. "Good boy, just like the other night." Madame Scarlet said, beginning a slow build up of spankings on his rear, allowing the crop to warm him as she struck him, each strike resulting in a moan from Natsu. "What do you say, boy?" Erza demanded.

"Thank you, Mistress!" Natsu said, his body reacting to the crop's touch, clearly it still remembered the pleasure it had been provided the other night. Despite the fact that Millianna was beneath him he reminded himself not to come without his Mistress' permission.

"Good boy, that's right." She began to strike him in earnest, the hardest she struck him at home and Millianna sat up, begging like a dog for a pearl of his pre-come to drip from his cock into her mouth. With each of her strikes Natsu's response came on auto pilot, he didn't even need to think before thanking his Mistress.

"Do you want her to suck you, Natsu?" Madame Scarlet asked. There was no jealousy in her voice, she seemed to be willing to allow him to experience a blowjob from a pretty girl while he was being spanked by the crop if he wanted. "Do you want her to suck your cock while I spank you so you know what a dirty boy you are? That you're a dirty little slave sticking your cock in the mouth of a sweet girl like that?" She smirked, kissing his ear softly. Millianna looked overjoyed with the idea that she might be able to blow him.

The idea didn't seem unpleasant to him, it was something he had never tried. Should he allow someone other than Madame Scarlet to give him pleasure? He wasn't sure about it but the way Madame Scarlet asked felt to him like an order. Not that she meant it to be that way, he just imagined it as such.

"Yes, Mistress. Thank you, Mistress." Natsu stated. Not soon after Milliana's mouth was over him. Surprisingly the pleasure he received from the crop in Madame Scarlet's hands was greater than the one her mouth provided but he still couldn't help but let out moans.

Millianna knew what she was doing, sucking his cock with vigour, moaning happily as she did. She licked his tip, tasting Natsu and worked him into her mouth pleasantly. Sir Simon smirked as he watched, loving the sight of his girl giving others pleasure.

"How does that feel?" Madame Scarlet asked, wondering what Natsu was thinking at the minute. She was worried about him, ready to stop the scene if it was too intense for him. Her hand rested on the back of his neck softly. "Tell me if you stop enjoying what is happening." Erza couldn't see it but Natsu felt good she was worried about him. He didn't dislike the situation but he didn't want her to stop the spanking, just the blowjob didn't please him enough.

"It feels good, Mistress, please don't stop... " He proclaimed, hoping Madame Scarlet would get his meaning, some might think it was for Millianna not to stop but it wasn't directed towards that. His plea only made Erza smirk and begin to spank him harder, building up the strikes as Millianna's mouth moved up and down Natsu's cock. He continued to thank Madame Scarlet each time the crop hit him. The pleasure he was feeling was enormous, he didn't know if he could hold on much longer. She worked in tandem with the woman, finally moving to grasp Natsu's throat. She didn't squeeze - he could still breathe, but she was controlling him, the sensation pleasing Natsu, pushing him almost to his limit, one more hit and he would come he knew it.

"Mistress, may I come?" Natsu asked, his voice just slightly different due to the pressure on his throat.

"Good boy, give your pleasure up to me, to Millianna as well. She loves sucking your cock. You're a good boy." She purred in his ear, stroking his throat as she stood directly behind him. "Yes, good boy! Good boy for asking! Come for me! Spill your seed in Millianna's throat, give her the gift that she wants." Madame Scarlet encouraged him as she stroked his neck and struck him one last resounding time before wrapping her arms around him and holding him firmly in place while she was waiting for him to come.

She didn't wait long because with her permission granted all it took was that last strike to push him over the edge. "Ahhhhh..." Natsu moaned as his seed started spraying inside Millianna's throat. This time the quantity had been much bigger than last time, clearly he had been even more aroused. Inside his mind he doubted Millianna could take it all without gasping for air but he was wrong.

Millianna was an amazing cocksucker. She began to swallow as soon as he started filling her mouth, almost as though she was chugging his come. Madame Scarlet laughed softly, sounding happy as he came. "Good boy, I'm so proud of you. Look at how happy you made Millianna." At this the girl in question beamed up at him, showing him his own come in her mouth before swallowing it and licking her lips with a moan.

"Thank you, Natsu," she said in a singsong voice, squeezing the tip of his cock to lick the last of the seed from him. "Thank you for sharing him with me, Madame Scarlet."

"You're most welcome, Millianna. I see Sir Simon has trained you well. You're a good girl and he has my compliments." Madame Scarlet said warmly. She looked to Natsu, stroking his cheek. "I'm going to untie you now, all right? You might be a bit unsteady on your feet so keep your arms around me, okay?"

Natsu nodded, his breath still faster and harder than usual."Thank you, Mistress." The kindness she had showed him only seemed to increase as he got to know her. He already had an idea who he wanted as his Domme but by now he was certain, he would feel pleasure if it came from her hand, from Madame Scarlet's hand. He would need to ask her how one usually courts a Domme, he would do it on their way back, when the two would be alone.

He spared a look around his audience before being loosed. Millianna had moved away, already waiting for the authorization to join in yet another scene. Sir Simon was talking to someone he had yet to meet. Minerva and Pig were the only ones still focused on him besides Madame Scarlet.

"You are most welcome," she said warmly, untying the ropes and holding him steady until he found his feet. "Come sit with me." She did not give him a choice, leading him back to the couch where she set his head to her lap, allowing him to smell the perfume she was wearing which Natsu gladly did, he could never get tired of her smell.

"See? He's wonderfully obedient and is willing to try many things. I think he has a bright future as a submissive to someone." She said, wrapping a blanket around him and tucking him in protectively.

"Oh, yes... he does have that sort of way about him, doesn't he? What did you like best about that, Natsu?" Mistress Minerva asked curiously. Pig was looking at Natsu jealously, hugging his Mistress' leg possessively like Natsu might get the idea to court his Mistress.

Honestly Natsu couldn't care less what Pig did, he was not interested in Minerva, he already knew who he wanted to own him. "My Mistress' treatment, Ma'am." He said as an answer, he wasn't sure if he should call it spanking or punishment in that situation. He could see most people were leaving the party, he didn't know what time it was, being tied up and at the hands of Madame Scarlet had thrown his sense of time out the window, it couldn't be that late could it?

"Not having your cock sucked? Interesting... you certainly have a special boy there, Erza." Mistress Minerva smirked, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, he's not mine as such, I simply found him and am helping him work through his introduction to bondage and the like. He's a free boy, though I imagine any Mistress worth her salt would be happy to take him." Her praise only made Natsu blush where he stood.

"Indeed," Mistress Minerva said, looking Natsu over hungrily, the man feeling even more naked than what he already was under such a gaze. He couldn't help but feel she might take him away from Madame Scarlet.

Madame Scarlet smiled and stroked Natsu's hair lightly, looking down at him. "I bet you feel pretty tired after that. Let me know if and when you're ready to leave and we'll get going, okay?"

"I am actually, Mistress. I think I've gained a new light on this world, thank you." He smiled at her. "We can go now, Mistress, I'll just need my clothes." Despite the fact he said this he didn't move his head from her lap, he couldn't bring himself to do that. Instead he waited for her to move before rising.

Madame Scarlet smiled and she let him rest for a minute or two longer before beginning to grab his clothes off the floor for him and handing them to him. "Good, I'm glad you feel that way. I just need to say my goodbyes to everyone and then we can go."

Madame Scarlet made her rounds while Natsu got dressed, thanking everyone for a lovely time and then took him out to the car. She looked a little worried about him and gave him a brief hug. "Are you feeling all right? Did you truly enjoy tonight?" This of course caused Natsu to blush madly.

Natsu smiled at her after she parted from the hug. "I am, Madame Scarlet." He looked back to the house and then to her, his smile a bit wider. "I truly did, thank you for showing me this." In his mind he was preparing to go around the car and open the door for her but something she said came back to him. "Do you want me to drive you home, Madame Scarlet?"

"Normally I would say yes, and I do appreciate you asking, but while you're coming down from the emotions that you're feeling from the scene, I want you to concentrate on those and not have to worry about driving. I'll take you home, it's all right." She smiled comfortingly, sliding into the passenger's seat. She reached in the back and handed him a blanket for his lap. "Sometimes it helps to be cozy after a scene like that, it can be pretty intense. Were you happy with Millianna pleasing you like that? I hope you didn't do that just for me." She said, pulling out of the driveway with practiced ease, flicking her lights on now that the true dark of night was upon them.

"I did it partially for you, but I also wanted to know how it felt. I had no idea it would feel like that." He paused for a while, doubt in his mind if he should say what he wanted to say from the moment he heard it. Natsu knew he needed to work on his communication so this would be a good step for him he thought. "If you don't mind me saying it, Madame Scarlet...you have a beautiful name."

Madame Scarlet smiled as he said that, and she nodded her thanks. "That's very kind of you, Natsu. Yes, Erza is my first name. Other Masters and Mistresses use it because I don't demand that they call me Madame Scarlet. I have known Sir Simon for a long time, for example, and it would be strange for me to ask him to call me Madame." She explains. "I hope you enjoyed how it felt. Millianna is very good with her mouth, from what I've heard. I also know she's clean - Sir Simon has his girls tested regularly to make sure they're healthy. I wouldn't put you in a dangerous situation. And just so you know, you always have the right to say no to contact you don't want. Never feel like I'll be disappointed." She said gently.

Natsu nodded in understanding. "Thank you, Madame Scarlet, you're really kind to me." He didn't know what he had done to receive such kindness; all he did to meet her was get into her store. It had been by pure luck. He remembered the question that had come to him at the house. "Madame Scarlet? How does one usually court a Domme in order to become theirs?"

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Thanks for reading, tell me what you guys think about this chapter in the reviews, they always help out a lot. Thank you for your feedback in the previous chapter.**

 **Don't forget to follow and favorite! See you guys next time!**


End file.
